What You Don't See
by gangling freak
Summary: Updated!!! Yami B takes over!!! A jumble of silly antics for readers to enjoy! All your fav characters in a lot of twisted comedy! The DM gets hyper, Yami B and Ryou have some wierd encounters, and many,many more!!!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey, how's it going with all of you? This fic I'm about to write is made up of tiny stories/jokes that Zybawolf and I were passing back and forth. For those of you who haven't read any of her fics yet, I recommend you do. They're hillarious! Oh, just to let you all know, gangling freak is my yami's name, I happen to own one of the lost mellennium items, the mellenium bracelet! Anyway, my yami is very evil, it's the one who signed me up on this website! I'm actually glade it did, though. My yami wrote my first fanfic ever, I guess that's why it's kind of disgusting. Alright, On with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Yu Gi Oh! It's actually owned by Kazuki Takahashi... *leaves studio* Oh man, I guess I don't mind reading that every fan fic, but the pay sucks!  
  
What You Didn't See Catagory: Humor Rating: PG-13 Authors: Gangling freak and Zybawolf  
  
Chapter 1: Phys. Ed. and Food argument  
  
*Drew and Amy are in PE, they're sitting on the bleachers talking when...*  
  
Kaiba- *walks in the gym* Hey there boys and girls!  
  
Joey- *follows him* We're gonna give you a show!  
  
Amy- OH YEAH! I'M GONNA TEAR THAT UP!  
  
Drew- *rolls eyes* Holy poo.  
  
Joey- how about some... Oil wrestling!?  
  
Kaiba- *opens briefcase and there is two thongs and oil* O-kay, now we need two volunteers to oil us up!  
  
Amy- *holds up her hand and Drew's* US! US! US! US! US!!!  
  
Joey- We have a winner! * The boys get changed into there thongs and the girls leap off the bleachers to "oil them up" *  
  
Kaiba- *as Amy is oiling him* Ooooo, Yeah... I mean... you missed a spot!  
  
Amy- Maybe later we can do some oil wrestling of our own.  
  
Kaiba- Ummmmmm...  
  
Drew- *oiling Joey* Eeeee!!  
  
Joey- Man! You're much better than Mai!  
  
Drew- Riiiiiight...  
  
*They oil wrestle for a while and then all went up stairs to "clean off" *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Joey was sitting in a huge cafetiria, along with James (from pokemon). They were staring evilly at eachother*  
  
Joey- *shaking his fists* That's my lemon pie! Give it here, man!  
  
James- *pulling the lemon pie out of reach* Well, that's my hamburger!  
  
Joey- Give me the lemon pie!  
  
James- No! Not until you give me my hamburger! *he stuck out his toung*  
  
Joey- Give me the damn pie! *he lunges for the lemon pie*  
  
James- *dodges Joey* No, you give me my @#$%&?! hamburger!!! ((keeping the pg-13 rating, sorry!))  
  
Joey- give me the pie! Give it to me! The pie! Now!  
  
James- I want my hamburger first!  
  
Joey- Not until you give me the pie!  
  
James- No way!  
  
Joey- *calms down* Look, we could go on like this all day long! So, let's just give the other what they want at the same time. O-kay?  
  
James- *thoughtfully* O-kay. *goes to give Joey the pie, but pulls it away quickly* Wait! I don't want a hamburger anymore!  
  
Joey- Wha-!  
  
James- I want a donut!!!! I want a donut!!!  
  
Joey- Yeah, yeah, now give me the pie!  
  
James- Get me a donut!  
  
Joey- No!  
  
James- Yes!  
  
*they continue to argue until Joey finally gives in and takes James to Duncan Donuts, he finally gets his lemon pie! ^_^ *  
  
Bwa ha ha ha ha! More to come!!!! This is only the beginning of the silly antics! READ AND REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!--THE GANGLING FREAK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Hate Mail and the Dark Magician Parody

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu Gi Oh! It's actually owned by Kazuki Takahashi...Eeee! He must have made a crap-load of money!  
  
What You Didn't See Catagory: Humor Rating: PG-13 Authors: Gangling freak and Zybawolf  
  
A/N: (gangling freak) Waassssapppp!? Holy crap! This gets crazier and crazier! Hmmmm... I am the gangling freak!!! (GF)...Baaacooock!!!!  
  
Drew: Dude! This rules!  
  
Bakura: Hmm... pretty funny!  
  
Drew: Bakura!? *glomps Bakura*  
  
Bakura: -_-  
  
Drew: ^_^  
  
GF: Okay you guys! Leave the mushy crap at home! This is comedy here!  
  
Kaiba: sick comedy  
  
GF: ....Yeah... but it rocks! Anyway, on with the show!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Hate Mail and Dark Magician Parody  
  
Drew-* checks her mailbox, she opens the lid and it spits thousands of hate letters at her* What the hell!? *she opens one of the letters on top of the pile* Holy crap!  
  
Letter- Hey you! You stay the @#$! away from Joey! He's mine bitch! And another thing, if I catch you rubbing oil on him again, I'll kick your ass all over the dueling field! Spitefully yours, Mai Valentine  
  
Drew- *finds that the others say pretty much the same thing* Oh hell!!! *she goes inside and starts writing Mai back*  
  
Letter- Mai, you know what? SUCK ON IT! AND YOU CAN SUCK ON MY GOAT TOO! BAAAA! COME ON AND BRING IT YOU HOE! Sincerely yours Drew  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*next story involves the Dark Magician (aka: candy man) and the Dark Magician Girl (the Dark Magician's apprentace!) Dark Magician-DM; Dark Magician Girl-DMG*  
  
DM- *runs around like a cowboy* Yeeee-haw!  
  
DMG- O-kay... are you alright??  
  
DM- *jumps on the summond skulls head* HORNS UP MY ASS AND I'M FEELING HORNY! UH UH UH!!!  
  
DMG- Eeeek! *DM jumps on her*  
  
DM- Hevvvo!!!  
  
DMG- *sweat drop* Do you mind getting off me?!  
  
DM- Nuh-uh! *kisses DMG*  
  
DMG- HOLY SHIT!!!  
  
DM- Muhahahahahaha!!!  
  
DMG- Ummmm *DM runs around her in circles*  
  
DM- Look at me! Look what I can do! *throws Blue Eyes White Dragon crap everywhere*  
  
DMG- NASTY!!!  
  
DM- *sniffs DMG* You smelly! *runs off*  
  
DMG- Why the hell did he have to eat so much sugar?!  
  
DM-*singing* HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!  
  
DMG- THAT'S ENOUGH!  
  
DM- BYE BYE BYE!  
  
DMG- Grrrrrr... *getting very angry*  
  
DM- HE LOVES ME, HE LOVES YOU NOT!  
  
DMG- *screaming* STOP IT WITH YOUR PECKERHEAD WAYS!  
  
DM- *sweatdrops* Oops...  
  
DMG- RAAAAAAAAHR! *opens a can of whoop-ass on the DM*  
  
DM- *strangled cry* AHHHHHHHH!  
  
Yugi- *looks down at the playing field where he and Kaiba WERE having a match* What was that?  
  
Kaiba- Dunno. *he looks down at the field which has blood, BEWD poo, a very mad (and bloody) Dark Magician Girl, a very injured Dark Magician, purple fabric everywhere, and a very confused BEWD looking down on the scene*  
  
Yugi- Maybe we should call it quits.  
  
Kaiba- Yup.  
  
Yugi- You want to go get a soda or some food or something?  
  
Kaiba- Sure.  
  
*both leave the field, where the DMG is still beating the shit out of the DM, and start to walk to the nearest McDonalds*  
  
**Eeeeeee!! I'm a terrible, terrible person! Anyway, I decided to enter more than one chapter since I haven't updated this fic in, like, a century! Holy Crap! I gotta go! See you next chapter! O.o - GF  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Quotes and Attack of the Yamis

Chapter 3: Quotes and Attack of the Yamis  
  
A/N: Heeeeellllllooooooo!!!! Alright, the insanity continues with some of our favorite characters giving us a bunch of quotes! EEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! Thanks to my reviewers, I love you all!  
  
Tea- Hey! I like my quote! ^_^  
  
Joey- Some one pleaaassee!!! Make her stop!!!!  
  
Drew- WTF?!  
  
GF- I think he's having a Tea overload!  
  
Yami B- Oooooo!!! KFC!!!!  
  
Yami- Get your hands off my chicken!  
  
Kaiba- Let's get on with the story, shall we!?  
  
GF- Yes! Please Do!  
  
*wonderful quotes by our favorite characters*  
  
"Friendship!!!" - Tea  
  
"Yo bro!" - Tristan  
  
"TIME TO DUEL!" - Yugi  
  
"I AM NOT GAY!!!!" - Kaiba  
  
"I'M A SEXY BITCH!!" - yami Bakura  
  
"NOOO MINES!!!!" - yami Yugi (the hyper king of games)  
  
"THAT'S MY LEMON PIE!!!" - Joey  
  
"Kaiba-boy!" - Pegasus  
  
"MEEP!" - Bakura  
  
"Whoo- Hooo!" - Mokuba  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Everyone goes over Yugi's house to find his yami wallowing in a huge-ass pile of M & M's*  
  
Tea- Where the heck did you get all that candy!? *She scratched her head*  
  
Yami- *stuffing his face* I robbed a convienience store! I threatend to steal all of there souls unless they gave me all of there M & M's! *he shouted in what sounded like one long sentence*  
  
Bakura- *snaps his fingers* So that must be why the Dark Magician is always so hyper!  
  
Joey- Holy crap! You robbed a convieniece store! *he looked at Yami, wide eyed*  
  
Kaiba- Hey! I love the brown ones! Give me some!!! *he held out his hand*  
  
Yami- NOOO!!!! MINES!!! *Yami's eyes widend and he pulled the pile out of reach*  
  
Everyone- O.o*  
  
Kaiba- Damn you, Yami! Give me some of the candy you selfish bastard! *he shook his fists at Yami*  
  
Yami- HELL NO!!! MINES!!! GAAAA!!! *his face turned evilly twisted and skewed*  
  
Kaiba- Give me some of the M & M's you asshole!!!! Grrrrrr!!!!  
  
Yami- Screw you! Go rob your own damn convienience store!!!  
  
Kaiba- Why you little... *starts choking Yami*  
  
Yami- *gurgling* AHHHHHHHH!!!!! ((I do not own the Simpsons, either!))  
  
Everyone- *watching Yami* O.o*  
  
Audience- O.o*  
  
Camera man- O.o*  
  
The world- O.o*  
  
The universe- O.o*  
  
God- O.o*  
  
Yami- HEEEELLLP MEEE!!!!! *grabbing Kaiba's arms, which are wrapped around his throat*  
  
Tea- So, that's how the Dark Magician gets really hyper! It was Yami all along!  
  
Everyone- *stares at her* ...?  
  
Tea- What...?  
  
Joey- We kind of already figured that out. Where the hell have you been?  
  
Tea- Maybe I'll just shut up now and listen.  
  
Bakura- Good idea! *smiles wildly*  
  
Kaiba- *gets some bags of M & M's and sifts out all of the brown ones* Oohh Yeahh... *he eats them in one monsterous gulp*  
  
Yami- *now in a make-shift straight jacket ((made from Kaiba's trenchcoat))* GAAAAAA!!!! NOOOOO!!! MY CANDY!!!!!  
  
YESSSS!!!! BWA HA HA HA HA! This just gets zanier and zanier every chapter! I'll see you all again in Attack of the Yamis part 2! -GF  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Attack of the Yamis pt 2 and Macho Man B...

Chapter 4: Attack of the Yamis pt. 2 and Macho Man Bakura  
  
A/N: I'm back once again with my friend and master, Lone Walmart: Pope of the Apocolypse (LW)  
  
LW- Hello my faithful subjects!!!! *has a walmart bag attached to her head*  
  
GF- Hello mighty Lone Walmart! *bows down*  
  
*Eliza: Aprentace to the Leprechans walks in*  
  
Eliza- All hail the f--king queen of darkness!!!  
  
GF- The saintity of this room has been fouled!  
  
LW-very much!  
  
Eliza- Bitch Ass whores!  
  
GF- O.o  
  
Yami B- Can we get on with the fricken story here!  
  
GF- Sure!  
  
Eliza- I'll kill you all and eat your souls!! Gaaaaahhh!  
  
GF- O-kay... On with the fic!  
  
*It's night time, the two yamis show up at Drews house and make there way into the barn*  
  
Yami- COME TO ME GOAT! LET ME RAPE YOU!  
  
Coco ((goat))- BAAAAAAA!! *help me!!*  
  
Yami- I LOVE YOU!! *hugs the goat*  
  
Mokuba- *appears out of nowhere* I looovee gooooold! ((don't own Austin Powers!))  
  
Coco- MEEEEEEEAAAAAA! *perverted bastard!*  
  
Yami- COME TO ME SWEET GOAT! COME TO THE DARK SIDE!!  
  
Yugi- Yami, what are you doing?  
  
Yami- Yami Bakura and I are raping Drew's goats!  
  
Drew- *meep*  
  
Yami Bakura- *in the goat barn* HORNS UP MY BUTT AND I'M FEELIN' HORNY!  
  
Sadie ((another goat))- Baa ba? *What the @#$!?*  
  
Yami- *chasing Coco* NOOO! COME BAA-AACK!!  
  
Coco- Beeeeaaah! *@#$! NO!*  
  
Drew- Oh shit this is bad!  
  
Yami- *grabs Coco* Eeeeee!  
  
Coco- MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAA! *HOLY @#$!ING SHIT, HE'S @#$%ING ME!*  
  
Yami- Ahhh, sweet release! *falls off Coco*  
  
Coco- Bleh ah baa baa ahh! *I've been impregnated by a 5000 year old Pharaoh!*  
  
Yami- *big grin* Ahhhh...  
  
Yugi- *astonished* Yami, I- I- I can't believe you @#$!ed a goat!  
  
Yami- I did, and it was good!  
  
Coco- O.o  
  
Yugi- O.o  
  
Drew- O.o  
  
Amber ((me))- O.o  
  
Yami Bakura- We're supposed to *@#$!* the goats? I thought we were just supposed to spank them!  
  
Sadie- Beeeeah! *RAPE!*  
  
All goats- Baaaaaaaaa ba!! *HELP US!!!*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*All the people, including Drew, Amber and Jessica ((a friend)), are sitting at a huge table in a restaurant*  
  
Drew- *looks up from menu* What the hell is Callimari and Es Cargo?!  
  
Amber- Isn't Callimari a country or something?  
  
Drew- THEY'RE SERVING COUNTRIES!!? HOLY POO!  
  
Amber- O.o  
  
Kaiba- *sighs* Callimari is Squid and Es Cargo is Snails!  
  
Amber and Drew- O.o* Eewwwww!!  
  
Jessica- Oh I just love when he knows everything! *glomps Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba- O.o*  
  
Joey- Oh yeah! I'm gettin' the Joey special! ((don't own Friends))  
  
Tea- Wha-?  
  
Tristan- It's two large pizzas! God! Do you ever watch Friends!? I swear, you have no life!  
  
Waiter- *with notepad in hand, ready to take orders* Can I help you yet?  
  
Kaiba- Yeah, I think were all ready. *he looks at everyone, and the waiter nods*  
  
Yugi- O-kay, I want...the Fish and Chips special with a Dr. Pepper, please! *he smiles as the waiter records* ((he's not quite old enough to 'drink' yet))  
  
Joey- I wanta two pizzas!...Larges...with everything...except anchovies...add pinapples...Oh, and a scotch on the rocks! *he leans back and puts his arms behind his head, proudly*  
  
*Anyway, Tea,Tristan, Kaiba, Amber, Drew, and Jessica order, the guys all get alcoholic beverages, as a sign of being a macho guy. Now it's Bakura's turn...*  
  
Bakura- Hmmm...Let's see... I want a London broiler with fries... A light salad with italian dressing, if you will... And to drink, a glass of water.  
  
Everyone- *stares at Bakura* ...?  
  
Bakura- What... *looks around, nerously*  
  
Joey- Water?...What the hell is that!?  
  
Bakura- What's wrong with it?  
  
Amber- C' mon, Bakura! Only pansies order water!  
  
Bakura- ?  
  
Jessica- Meow... Meow...pus..!? *Amber quickly covers her mouth*  
  
Amber- Come on now, Jess! It's rated pg-13 for God's sake! *sweat drop*  
  
Jessica- Oops...  
  
Bakura- So you're saying I should order something with alcohol in ti?  
  
Guys- YEAH!!!! BE A MAN!!!  
  
Bakura- Alright... Can I have a beer instead, please sir?  
  
Waiter- O-kay.  
  
Joey- Make it a Budwieser!  
  
Bakura- Light please!  
  
Jessica- *wispers* Pansy!  
  
Bakura- :(  
  
*The waiter comes back with the food and drinks. Bakura gets a gigantic glass mug of Bud Light plopped in front of him on the table. He stares at the glass, over-flowing with fizz*  
  
Kaiba- Well, what are you waiting for? Drink up!  
  
Joey- *as Bakura readys himself to take a swig of the beer* HOLD IT! *everyone looks at him* I have to use the can!  
  
*Joey runs off to the mens room, but is blocked from to door by a gangling, scrawny hick*  
  
Joey- Hey man! Move out of the way, I gotta take a piss!  
  
Hick- I ain't agoin' nowheres. A'm frum Texas! *he gives Joey a toothy grin*  
  
Joey- Hey! Only two things come from Texas! Steers and Queers, and I don't see any horns on you, boy! ((I don't own the officer and the gentleman either!))  
  
*Suprisingly, the hick didn't slug him. Instead he started balling*  
  
Hick- A'm gonna tell my ma on you!! *crying, he runs off*  
  
Joey- Go screw your cousin, Man! *he yells after the hick*  
  
Hick- Hey...Good idea!  
  
Joey- O.o*  
  
*Joey returns from the bathroom and warns the others about the queer hick from Texas. ((don't take it personally, Texans! I'm from Texas too!)) The everyone pressures Bakura to drink the huge beer*  
  
Everyone (excluding Bakura)- CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!  
  
*Bakura starts sipping the beer, then by the powers of motivation, he begins to gulp it down*  
  
Everyone (excluding Bakura)- CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! WHOOOOO! YEAH! *they all cheered as Bakura downed the entire glass*  
  
Bakura- *dizzily* Ugggg...I think I'm going to be sick! *his face has a green tint to it*  
  
Amber- Hey! It's time to do some more things like this! Hang on to your pants, we're gonna make you a manly man!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Bakura goes to Vegas and American Lemon ...

Chapter 5: Bakura goes to Vegas and American Lemon Pie  
  
A/N: Gaaaah!!!! Bakura goes to Vegas!!!! This is gonna be a zany chapter for sure...  
  
*Everyone packs up there stuff and piles in the car*  
  
Jessica- Woooo-hooo! Las Vegas, here we come!!  
  
Bakura- Vegas!?  
  
Amber and Drew- Oh yeah!  
  
*Kaiba drives them all to Las Vegas, and they each get rooms at a shitty hotel called the Knee Deep Inn. The guys take Bakura out on the town and get him wasted. He wakes up not remembering a thing*  
  
Bakura- Mmmmmuhhhh....What the?...Where?...  
  
*Bakura spots the Jack Daniels bottle on the floor next to his bed. A few feet away he sees a bra, a thong, some candy wrappers and beer cans, an unused condomn, and couple of bucks. But what he saw next, shocked him the most...*  
  
Bakura- HOLY HELL!!  
  
*Bakura was stripped almost naked, except for a black g-string. He had a tattoo of a prostitute named Molly on his left ass cheek. There were hand cuffs on the bed frame and a copy of 'Casinos for Dummies' was clutched in his right hand*  
  
Bakura- *he then picked up a slip of paper on his pillow* AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
*The paper read that he owed $2,000 to a casino and $400 to a stripper named Molly Mounts!*  
  
Bakura- *frightened* I'm in deep...doo dee...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
((I do not own American Pie))  
  
*Joey, Kaiba, Yugi, Tristan and Bakura are all sitting at a small table in a cafe*  
  
Joey- O-kay, let's make a pact! We all get laid before our senior year is over!  
  
Kaiba- *rolls his eyes* Oh gee!  
  
Joey- Uhhh... You all are still virgins, right?  
  
All: *nod*  
  
Joey- *sighs* Fweeewww! O-kay!  
  
Yugi- Hey, Tristan told me that a guy he knows just got laid last weekend.  
  
Joey- Really!?  
  
Kaiba- Oh Yeah?  
  
Tristan- Yep!  
  
Yugi-...yep.  
  
Bakura-...yep... ((don't own King of the Hill))  
  
Joey- Anyway, so... what's it like?  
  
Tristan- Well he said it's a lot like warm, lemon pie. Home-made, of course!  
  
Kaiba- Lemon?  
  
Joey- Mmmmm.... Lemon pie...gawww.. *puts his head back and drools* ((don't own Simpsons!))  
  
Kaiba- Actually, cherry pie is my favorite.  
  
Everyone- O.o*  
  
Kaiba- What...?  
  
Joey- Cherry?...Cherry pie?  
  
Kaiba- Yeah...  
  
Everyone- O.o*  
  
Kaiba- *gets up and walks off* You people are sick.  
  
Everyone- O.o*  
  
Everyone- ....  
  
Joey- Well... I'm going to get me some lemon pie!  
  
Yugi- O.o*  
  
Joey- The food, Yug!  
  
Yugi- Ohhhh....  
  
Joey- *mutters to himself* God, Kaiba was right.  
  
Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!! I am sooo mean to Bakura!!!! Oh well, I am one of his fans! So, it's cool! Anyway, see you guys next chapter!!!! Rock on!!! -GF  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. The DM teaches Spanish and Kaiba and the...

A/N: Hevvo Evweone!!!! Sorry, I was eating a sandwitch! O-kay anyway, I might not be able to update for a while because I have a crap load of homework! Before we begin, I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed or at least read the stories! Thanks, you're all very much appreciated! Well, on with the show!  
  
Chapter 6: The Dark Magician teaches Spanish and Kaiba and the Petting Zoo  
  
*DM walks into a Spanish class filled with hyperactive students*  
  
DM- Err... Hello?  
  
Class- *yells* BUENOS DIAS!!!  
  
DM- HOLY CRAP!  
  
Student 1- Hey there! Are you our new teacher?  
  
DM- Uh... I guess so...  
  
Student 2- Teach us some cool Spanish words!  
  
DM- I dunnooo...  
  
Class- *puppy dog eyes* Pwease?  
  
DM- *cringes* NO! NOT THE PUPPY DOG EYES!  
  
Class- *gives killer puppy dog eyes*  
  
DM- NO! I CANNOT LOOK! *looks away* Awww... o-kay!  
  
Class- ^___^  
  
DM- Umm... how 'bout this one? Bendeho. Repeat- Ben-de-ho.  
  
Class- Ben-de-ho. ((by the way, Bendeho means asshole in Spanish!!))  
  
DM- Again!  
  
Class- Again!  
  
DM- NO! Repeat the word again!  
  
Class- Ben-de-ho.  
  
DM- Bendeho.  
  
Class- Bendeho.  
  
Student 1- What does it mean?  
  
DM- It's what you call someone.  
  
Class- hummmmm...  
  
*the principal walks in*  
  
Principal- Hey, how's everyone doing in here?  
  
Class- Hey bendeho!  
  
Principal- WHAT!? WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE!  
  
*the DM soon finds himself sitting outside the school on his ass*  
  
Feral Imp- *passing by- he witnessed the whole thing* What bet did you lose?  
  
DM- *very pissed* Shut the @#$% up you little bastard!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Kaiba, Joey, Yugi and Tea are visiting a petting zoo with Mokuba (the little bastard)*  
  
Joey- Eeee! Chickens!  
  
Yugi- Joey! Don't do that!  
  
Mokuba- Look Seto! *points at Tea*  
  
Tea- ARGGGGHHHH!! *is being chased by a goose*  
  
Goose- HONK! HONK! HONK! *craps on Tea's head*  
  
Kaiba- *doubles over laughing* Holy goose shit that's funny!...Huh? *hears a sound behind him*  
  
Mokuba- Seto! LOOK OUT!  
  
Kaiba- AIIEEE! *the goose starts chasing him*  
  
Goose- HONK! HONK!  
  
Kaiba- What do you want?!  
  
Goose- ^_^  
  
Kaiba- Oh boy! *runs out of the chicken/goose pen*  
  
Mokuba- Come over here, Seto! *he and Kaiba go into the horse pen*  
  
Kaiba- Horses... better...  
  
Mokuba- BIG BROTHER!  
  
Kaiba- *looks up* Not good! *a horse (stallion) jumps on him*  
  
Horse- *starts humping Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba- O.o  
  
Mokuba- *covers his eyes*  
  
Yugi- *looks in the pen* HORNY HORSY!  
  
Joey- Lemme see!  
  
Zoo Worker (ZW)- Oh, that horse. Yeah, his name's Parker, and he's really horny!  
  
Parker- ^___^ *Parker Stockstill walks up*  
  
Parker Stockstill- Ewwww... gross... *walks off* ((ha ha ha!! A guy from my school!!!))  
  
Yugi and Joey- O.o  
  
Kaiba- Get. This. Horse. OFFA ME!  
  
ZW- HANG ON SEXY MAN! *runs off*  
  
Joey- O.o Sexy man?  
  
ZW- *comes back with an electric shocker and gets in the pen* HANG ON!  
  
Kaiba- OW! SHOCK THE HORSE NOT ME!  
  
ZW- *who is a guy, by the way* NO! I WANT YOU SETO KAIBA!  
  
Kaiba- What the @#$%?  
  
ZW- *starts humping Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba- Nooooo...  
  
Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!! Another Chapter done!!! Stay tuned... I'm not too sure of what's to come!!!!- GF  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. Yami Bakura takes over!

A/N: Hey!!!! I'm finally back everyone! Sorry about being gone for like months!!! Well, I had a lot to do!  
  
Yami B- Riiight... You ate and stayed on the couch!  
  
GF- Shut up, Yami B...  
  
Yami B- You can't tell me to shut up!  
  
GF- Oh yeah... Why?  
  
Yami B- Because I'm an all powerful yami and I can do whatever I damn well please!  
  
GF- Oh geez...  
  
Yami B- I think I'll take over from here... I could do a much better job anyway!  
  
GF- What?!?! You can't do that! This is MY fic!!!!!  
  
Yami B- Not anymore!!! *shoves GF in a closet* Now, I'm incharge!!! HERE WE GO!!!! -----  
  
*Bakura and his Yami are at the mall*  
  
Yami Bakura- *looks in a shop window* Hey, Bakura, you would look good in that!  
  
Bakura- Yami! That's a leather dress!  
  
Yami B- I know... *growls*  
  
Bakura- O.o* Uhh... Yami...  
  
Yami B- *grabs Bakura's shoulders* I LOVE YOU, AIBOU!  
  
Bakura- *starts crying* Yami... I... I... I had no idea!  
  
Yami B- *kisses Bakura*  
  
Bakura- *kisses back*  
  
Yami B- *breaks the kiss and looks at Bakura* I love you.  
  
Bakura- I love you too.  
  
Yami B- Let's go home.  
  
Bakura- O-kay *they go home*  
  
******BAKURA'S HOUSE*******  
  
Bakura- What now Yami?  
  
Yami B- Let's have sex!  
  
Bakura- Ummm....ummmm...O-kay!  
  
Yami Bakura- *picks up Bakura and carries him upstairs...*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami B- Damn, Bakura! Back in Egypt we didn't have pussies like you!  
  
Bakura- Please, don't call me that Yami. It hurts my feelings!  
  
Yami B- Quit your crying you frickin' Nancy! ((Nancy means "queer" by the way))  
  
Bakura- Yami!  
  
Yami B- What!? What the f--k do you want?! I'm sick of... "But Yami, it hurts my feelings! Why are you so mean to me? It's not my fault that I'm a big-ass baby that crys everytime someone makes fun of me!" Suck it up, you little bitch!  
  
Bakura- But Yami, Why are you always so mean to me?  
  
Yami B- Because I'm an all-powerful yami and I can do whatever I damn well please!  
  
Bakura- But Yami!  
  
Yami B- "But yami! But yami!" Shut up!  
  
Bakura- 8.8  
  
Yami B- I'm going to rob King Tut's tomb! Don't wait up!  
  
Bakura- M-kay!  
  
*yami B leaves*  
  
Bakura- While he's gone, I'll just do this... *gets pink dye and dyes all Yami B's underwear pink, then pees in Yami B's bed; and finally bums all of Yami B's leather*  
  
Yami B- *walks in* BAKURA! WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!  
  
Bakura- Because I'm an all-powerful Hikari and I can do whatever I damn f-- kin' well please!  
  
Yami B- O.o Oh... My... Ra...  
  
Bakura- *crosses his arms and looks Yami B in the eye* Bring it on, f--ker!  
  
Yami B- *totally shocked* HOLY F--KING SHIT!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Yami B and Bakura are on a subway*  
  
Yami B- Hey! Look what I can do! *pulls down his pants and moons everyone on the subway*  
  
Bakura- Yami, why did you do that?  
  
Yami B- Because I'm an all-powerful yami and I can do whatever I damn well please!  
  
Bakura- Why do I even bother?  
  
------------------ Yami B- Well... That was interesting...  
  
GF- Let me out of this closet Yami B or you'll be sorry!!!!  
  
Yami B- Oooo... I'm shaking in my high-tops! Stay tuned, mortals!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
